Trials, Tribulation & Love
by Yuna7777777
Summary: C'est la traduction de la fic du même titre par Bambam-4eva, en anglais. Tout commence après un match de Quidditch... Une retenue... Une nuit dans un placard à balais...


**_ Trials, Tribulation & Love _**

**_Disclaimer :_** Bon bah pas grand chose est à moi, pauvre traductrice... Les personnages, lieux et tout ça reviennent à JKR, et l'idée de l'histoire et d'ailleurs tout le texte qui suit est à son auteur donc moi, dans l'histoire, j'ai juste la traduction, et le plaisir de vous faire connaître cette histoire =)  
  
**_Avertissement :_** Slash ! Draco/Harry. Si ça vous pose un problème, ne lisez pas au-delà de ces lignes.  
  
**_Note de la traductrice :_**  
  
Kikoo tout le p'tit monde !  
  
Voici une nouvelle traduction, d'une fic que j'ai adoré lire en anglais. L'auteur est **Bambam-4eva** et je vous renvoie **FORTEMENT **vers ses fics ( si vous avez le courage de les lire en anglais ! =) ) sinon, ptet que j'en traduirais d'autres, je verrai !  
  
Le titre ainsi que les noms des personnages resteront en anglais mais je mettrai la traduction des noms en français au début du chapitre au cas où vous ne sachiez pas qui c'est !  
  
Voilà que vous dire d'autre, **[ ndt : ]** c'est les notes de la traductrice c'est-à-dire de moi-même lol.  
  
Un gros merci quand même à **Bambam-4eva** qui m'a permis de vous la publier en français, ça m'a fait beaucoup du plaisir lol  
  
Sinon, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews PLEASE et comme ça je pourrais dire à **Bambam-4eva** que vous l'aimez =) lol   
Oh, et merci à **Aste** pour cette relecture improvisée lol  
  
A bientôt tout le monde !  
  
**Yuna7777777**

****

****

**########################################################################**

****

**Chapitre 1 : Tu gagnes, tu perds...**  
  
Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Il se sentait prêt à savourer cette journée, afin de ne jamais avoir à l'oublier. **[ ndt : oui, il revenait de chez moi :D ]**  
  
Les Gryffondor venaient tout juste d'écraser les Serpentard pour leur match de Quidditch de la saison. Ca avait été un jeu spectaculaire- du moins la fin l'avait été.  
  
Jusqu'à la dernière minute de jeu, celle où Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or, les Serpentard les menaient avec cent vingt points d'avance.  
  
Malfoy le vannait horriblement et but sur but des Serpentard, Harry était de plus en plus convaincu qu'ils allaient perdre ce jeu, et le pire, il ne voyait pas l'ombre des ailes du Vif d'Or.  
  
Mais miraculeusement, lorsque Harry pensa que tout espoir était vain, il captura la balle d'or juste sous le nez de Malfoy. Il était occupé à jeter des commentaires railleurs à Harry sur son sort et celui de son équipe et failli tomber de son balai de surprise lorsque Harry tendit son bras vers lui, triomphant. Il fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry était en possession du Vif d'Or.  
  
Harry pouvait encore voir très clairement l'expression de Malfoy à ce moment-là. Une grimace s'étendait en long sur son visage.  
  
« C'était excellent Harry ! acclamait Ron plein d'enthousiasme alors qu'ils luttaient pour tracer leur route jusqu'au château. Ils avaient à lutter car une immense foule d'élèves suivait Harry tout le chemin, frappant des mains et hurlant « Victoire pour Gryffondor ! ». Ils avaient été pourtant si sûrs de perdre...  
  
Le match, qui avait duré quatre heures ( la plus longue partie que Harry n'ait jamais eue à jouer ) avait eu pour cause d'annuler tous les cours restants de la journée.  
  
Les élèves étaient tous euphoriques ( exceptés les Serpentard, qui lançaient des regards meurtriers aux Gryffondor ) et furent permis à errer dans les halls librement avant l'heure du dîner.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de passer leur temps libre dans la cour de l'école. Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient, leur joyeuse discussion sur le jeu fut interrompue par nul autre que Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy Parkinson.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ? » dit Ron « Venir pour finalement reconnaître votre brillante défaite ? »   
« Tu la fermes la belette ! » **[ ndt : explications pour « la belette » : Ron Weasley si on met le –l à la fin ça fait Weasel, et je vous laisse deviner ce que ça veut dire =) ]** dit Pansy d'une voix criarde, menaçante. « Tu ne vaux même pas la moitié de Draco... »  
  
Ron se redressa, méprisant. « Je ne vaux pas sa moitié, dis- tu ? Je vais te montrer ce qu'est la moitié de Draco Malfoy... » commença- t-il en retroussant ses manches mais Hermione agrippa son bras violemment.  
  
« Tu penses que tu es hyper intelligent et héroïque tout le temps Potter » murmura Malfoy, ses yeux gris auraient tué quiconque se serait trouvé sur sa ligne de mir.  
  
« Intelligent et héroïque...» Harry rigola. « Eh bien, je préfère ça que d'être un truc blanc et poilu et se tortillant – tu sais, un fur...»  
  
« Fermes-la Potter ! » Il n'y avait plus l'ombre de l'habituel sourire suffisant sur le pale visage de Malfoy. Il avait soudainement mit les mains dans ses poches et avait sortit sa baguette.  
  
Harry ne manqua rien. Il agrippait sa baguette magique, pointée sur Malfoy.  
  
« Et que se passe-t-il si je ne veux pas ? » lui cracha-t-il.  
  
« En ce cas, je vais devoir te le faire. » Malfoy leva sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche.  
  
Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu en sortir le moindre mot, une forte voix gronda par delà leur tête.  
  
« Mr. Potter ! Mr. Malfoy ! Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ? »  
  
« Pro-professeur McGonagall! » glapit Hermione.  
  
Harry et Malfoy avaient leur tête tournée vers le professeur mais leurs mains tenaient toujours leur baguette en l'air.  
  
« Totalement immature ! Septième année ici et vous n'arrêtez pas ces combats ridicules ! Retenue ! Tous les deux ! » ses narines s'étaient évasées et ses yeux gonflés.  
  
« Mais ! Professeur ! » dit Ron avec colère. « C'était Malfoy ! Il a commencé... »  
  
« Mr. Weasley ! Vous allez garder votre grande bouche close ! » rétorqua le Professeur McGonagall. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et Malfoy et pointa son doigt vers eux. « Tous les deux, venez avec moi ».  
  
Harry était trop en colère pour protester. Il abaissa sa baguette et sans un regard vers Malfoy, suivit le Professeur McGonagall et laissa les spectateurs tous rassemblés. Il pouvait entendre les pays de Malfoy derrière lui.  
  
Aucun mot ne fut prononcé alors qu'elle les faisait marcher trois couloirs, monter un étage, descendre un autre couloir et les faisait entrer dans la salle vide de Métamorphose.  
  
« Asseyez-vous. » elle pointa sa baguette vers deux chaises et les fit avancer, par magie, toutes seules jusqu'à eux. Harry et Malfoy s'effondrèrent dedans.  
  
Le Professeur McGonagall les regardait sévèrement à travers ses lunettes.  
  
« Je ne vous demanderai même pas comment cette bagarre a commencé. Vous devriez bien savoir maintenant que les combats sont inacceptables dans les halls ! Une retenue devrait apprendre à vos deux gros crânes une bonne leçon ! »  
  
« Professeur ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre pour la retenue, aussi longtemps qu'elle ne sera pas avec lui » dit Malfoy, en pointant son pouce dans la direction de Harry.  
  
Harry eut à rassembler tout son self-control pour ne pas grogner.  
  
« Exactement comme j'ai envie de passer une retenue avec toi ! » grommela Harry.  
  
Un petit sourire, vicieux, apparut sur le pale visage du Professeur McGonagall.  
  
« Vous allez tous les deux partir en retenue ce soir, dehors, aux pelouses du château. Ensemble. »  
  
« Mais ! Professeur ! » Harry se leva d'un coup « Il va vouloir me jeter un sort au moment où je ne regarderai pas ! »  
  
« Pas de baguettes magiques alors. » dit-elle simplement.  
  
Les sourcils de Malfoy allèrent rejoindre ses cheveux. « Pas de baguettes ? »  
  
« Pas de baguettes, Mr. Malfoy » répéta-t-elle. « Vous allez, tous les deux, arracher les mauvaises herbes, à la main. Votre retenue commencera à onze heures précisément. Je vous attendrai ici, dans cette classe, un quart d'heure avant. » Elle se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle de classe.  
  
Sans un mot ou un coup d'œil dans la direction de Harry, Malfoy fit de même.  
  
Harry roula des yeux et gémit. Retenue avec Malfoy. Super ! Tout ce qu'il avait besoin ! Et si le Professeur McGonagall pensait que de leur enlever les baguettes résoudrait tous les problèmes, elle se trompait parce qu'il savait que Draco n'hésiterai pas à lui donner un coup de poing à la place.  
  
Soupirant, il se leva aussi et décida qu'il descendrait dans la Grande Salle pour dîner.

**########################################################################  
  
**Alors ? Qu'est ce vous en pensez ?! Review please !!

**Yuna7777777**


End file.
